Bulbs and Blooms
by oOwth
Summary: Neville left Hogwarts behind to start a new life. But he left everything from his old life with it. Including his parents. But when he misses them one december, he decides to visit. And learns a lesson that noone should be alone on Christmas.


When Neville left Hogwarts, he left everything else with it. He left to start a new life on his own. He had founded 'Bulbs and Blooms', a magical nursery where he grew an array of magical plants. He saw mostly housewives and mothers coming in to look for plants for their salons and gardens or ask advice to help their wilting vegetables. He didn?t send any news of his new shop to his family. They?d all end up flitting around his shop, looking at this, moving around that and telling him what to change. But Neville didn?t want that. He wanted to do this on his own. And to prove to himself that he can.  
  
And Neville had. For six years his modest little shop that he lived over had supported him. He was on his own. No Grandmother telling him to clean this or that. No Uncle Angie to remind him that he?d never live up to what he was expected. Alone, only him and Trevor.  
  
It was early December and Neville was having a hard time keeping Ever-Green Grow and Pine-Fresh stocked on the shelves. After the hard day of work he found himself in his cozy little office, sitting at his old desk and filling out inventory sheets.  
  
As he wrote, his quill dropped to the floor and fluttered under his desk.  
  
Dropping to his knees, Neville tried to pull it out with his fingers but couldn?t reach it. Sitting down, he tried to think of what to do.  
  
He could just get another quill, but his Gryffindor Pride wouldn?t let him give up that easily. He could just use magic to get it out but he hadn?t used his wand in so long that he might as easily blow up his desk as get the quill out.  
  
Finally he just decided to pull the bottom drawer out of the desk to get the quill. With a grunt, he pulled at the drawer but it wouldn?t budge. He couldn?t even remember the last time he had open that drawer.  
  
Finally the drawer flung open and Neville fell over, the contents of the drawer spilling all over.  
  
Sitting up, Neville rubbed the back of his head. Looking down, he froze. In front of him was an old warn picture of him as a baby wit his parents, before they had been cursed, and the tattered remains of a pink slipper. Neville fingered the delicate fabric carefully s he remembered when he had put these things in the bottom drawer when he first opened the shop. When he left Hogwarts, it was like he was living them too.  
  
Carefully he returned the articles to the drawer and slid it back into the desk, the quill forgotten. He wouldn?t be able to do any more work with his parents on his mind anyways.  
  
Returning to his bedroom above the shop, he changed into his pajamas and fell into a restless slumber.  
  
When morning came, he still wasn?t sure what to do. As he began misting the plants to get ready for the day, the bell above the front door rang and a gust of cold are swept through the room.  
  
Turning around, Neville saw a short round man with kind brown eyes lead in a tiny girl who held a toad protectively in her hands.  
  
?Hello,? Neville said, coming over to see if he could help. The small girl crowded against her father?s side and he put a reassuring hand around her. Neville felt a pain of jealousy as he realized he had and would never feel a protective arm of his parent?s love around him.  
  
?We?re looking for some good aquarium plants for her pet toad,? the father explained. Neville smiled and kneeled down to look the young girl in the eye.  
  
?So what?s your toad?s name?? he asked.  
  
?Iodyne,? the young girl explained proudly.  
  
Neville smiled and stood up.  
  
?Well, you?ll want to get the Beta-Fern. Toads love leafy ferns and this one grows to the perfect size for a tank,? Neville said, and handing the small budding pot to the father.  
  
?And the Solar Vine. It?s usually kept in salons or something. It absorbs light all day so when it?s dark it gives off a light glow and a bit of warmth,? Neville added, grabbing the thing vase the base of a soar vine was rowing in and pass that also to the father.  
  
?That and lots of love should have your little toad live a long and happy life,? Neville told them. The small girl smiled proudly.  
  
Neville told the father how much and he handed over the money gladly.  
  
?Happy Christmas,? the girl said as they left. Neville had been fine until she had said that. Now he felt a heavy weight tug on his heart as he realized his parents had probably spent the last six Christmases alone.  
  
No one came in the rest of the day, and Neville felt relieved. He wasn?t sure he would be able to stand any more cheer as he sat and realized how horrible he had been, forgetting his parents.  
  
?Come on Trevor,? Neville said finally, knowing what he?d have to do. He plucked the aging toad from his tank by the window and put him in his cloak?s breast pocket.  
  
He still hadn?t learned how to Apperate, so he?d have to take the Knight Bus. Sticking out his wand hand, he stepped back as the large violet bus appeared.  
  
?Take me to St. Mungo's,? Neville requested, taking a bed behind the driver. 


End file.
